Never Say Never
by Amiella Rogue
Summary: Rogue's skin sucks the life from Jean, but she isn't responable for this tragdey. Why is Scott still her friend, and what's up with the little girl who's eyes glow yellow? REVIEW, but please no flames. They do you no good, and they don't help me as much a
1. Prologue-promise me, I'm sorry

"No mutant should ever unnecessarily use his or her powers against another mutant."-(Teachings of Scott Summers.)  
Anguish was the only word that came to mind at what had happened. She'd done the unthinkable, and was not even punished for it. No one knew that she was responsible, but now the guilt ate at her like the ocean eats at a discarded rock. The pain was unbearable…no one should be forced to live like this. Well she wouldn't have to, not now. She quickly tied the rope to the light fixture and looped the other end around her neck. She was going to hang herself, because it was all her fault.  
"Rogue? What are you doing?" Xavier's question flooded her mind.  
She jumped off the chair, but then Scott burst through the door. She could have cried at that point. He came running in like her knight in shining armor, but she was no damsel in distress. She was already choking, and hoped that he was too late. He touched the visor that lay over his eyes, and a thin beam of light cut the rope. She fell to the floor in a heap.  
"Rogue?" He questioned as he took the rope off her neck.  
"I'm just trying to make it right." She murmured.  
"Oh God…" He said almost panicking.  
She was close to losing consciousness, and so he lifted her up. He took her to the med lab where Hank: the beast looked after her. She was laughing hysterically until Hank sedated her. Rogue did not awaken until Scott returned from a long discussion with Xavier. She opened her big brown doe eyes, smiled, and said "Hey, Sugar" He'd chuckled softly.  
"You gave us quite a scare there, Miss Rogue." Hank stated with a smirk.  
Rogue's smile faded and soon she looked rather sad. She sat up and put her hands on her aching, hurt neck. She'd forgotten for a second that she'd committed the ultimate sin. Both Hank and Scott noticed the change, and sobered noticeably.  
She lowered her head, "I'm sorry." She felt so lost and alone.  
"Promise me that you won't try this again." Scott pleaded.  
Rogue nodded slightly, and then hopped down off the table /denting the floor slightly/ tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe that he was still trying to help her. He should've hated her, but he did not. He was concerned about her, and that was all. She let the tears hit the ground as she turned her head away from him. She bit her lip to stop from whimpering pathetically.  
"It's not your fault, Rogue. It was an accident, you said it yourself." Scott said cupping her bare cheek in his bare hand and turning her to face him once again.  
Hank felt that this was the time for him to leave. So he went to get something to eat. Leaving them to their suffering.  
Rogue let out a sob that wrenched at Scott's heart, and then he pulled her into an embrace. She let out a muffled sob as she took comfort in his arms. She liked the feel of his chest against hers, because it reminded her of… She let out a piercing scream that echoed through Xavier's school for gifted youngsters. 


	2. Chapter one-it's all my fault

Disclaimer: I have stolen X-Men and have now hired a good lawyer to protect my writes... Oh My God!!! The Doctors in the white jackets have discovered me, and they've brought a straight jacket. Don't let them put me back in the padded room and feed me pills! I own nothing, but pictures of the X-Men...please forgive me!!! I don't wanna go to jail, I'm only a kid...  
  
"Shh, it's okay." His voice was soothing.  
"Why me?" She wondered as she gazed up at him.  
"I don't know." He replied before squeezing her tighter.  
She felt horrible, she was taking shelter in the arms of someone she'd hurt. She ripped her body away from his, and looked at him. Her body was shaking from the effort of trying not to cry. She was such a hypocrite; God would never forgive her for this. She backed away from him.  
"Please, leave me alone." Her voice cracked slightly before she moved past him.  
She ran swiftly through the halls and found herself at Scott and Jean's room. She opened the door and lay on the bed. Her inner demons had a hay day at this, but she just rested. Trying to relive earlier that morning.  
("I've never been touched besides Cody an Logan. I guess skin to skin contact just isn't for me." Rogue had complained.  
"The Professor is working on a way to help you control it. If only you had some telepathy powers… Hey wait, touch me." Jean had eagerly said.  
"No, Jean, what if I hurt you?" Rogue wondered.  
"It's fine." Jean stated.)  
Rogue had been secretly waiting for the moment when she'd get to see inside Jean. Know everything about her. This was why she'd gone to see Jean in the first place. She deviously plotted to touch Jean so that she could know what it felt like to be loved by two handsome men…Logan and Scott. She wanted to know everything.  
("Alright." Rogue replied with a small smirk.)  
She reached out and touched Jean's arm. Jean made no sound, but Rogue knew that Jean was in pain. She'd selfishly held on longer then necessary. Then everything went black.  
The rest…it was vague, she'd awoken in the med lab with Hank, Scott, and Xavier. Jean's lifeless body had been lying on a table next to her. Hank was there because he lived close by, and with Jean's death he'd been asked to come fill in. She'd been repeating over and over, "It was an accident." Xavier understood that Jean had given Rogue permission to touch her, and he felt that it was just as Rogue claimed. Scott had been crying over his dead wife's body, and Rogue felt about two inches tall.  
("Ah'm sorry." Her accent thickened due to her loss of control.  
"I…I…" Scott stuttered.  
"It was an accident." She stated as she started rocking back and forth.  
"Jean…oh God, Jean!" Scott had yelled in pain.  
Rogue had jumped up at this and ran to her room where she sat crying.  
"It's all my fault.")  
Rogue sat up and clenched her teeth, she clutched at her heart. She hurt, and it was killing her. 


	3. Chapter two-Yellow eyes and Angels

"The truth shall set you free."-/The Christian bible/  
"Whoever said that was crazy, they'll hate me if I tell." She said to no one.  
Fleeing the room in flight, where she'd…Jean had lived for years; she ran outside and fell to her knees next to a large tree. She noticed it and climbed it…she'd done this before. How would she ever deal with herself? This was bad, and now she lusted over Scott more then she had when she was just Marie.  
"I have so many people stuck in my mind. Marie the innocent girl, Rogue the survivor, Logan her savior, Erik the disturbed, Carol the brat, and now Jean the perfect married woman. God, I'm doomed." She laughed bitterly.  
A ball hit the branches near her, and a little girl called out from below.  
"Could you please toss it back?" She wondered.  
"I guess." Rogue said before tapping the ball lightly with a finger.  
It hit the ground harshly and the girl caught it. She left after that, and Rogue was left to her sorrows and worries.  
As the little girl mutant got around the corner her eyes glowed yellow and she stared at the ball in her hands intently.  
"Hey, Rogue." Scott called.  
"Hmm." She floated down.  
"It's raining, so come inside. I think there's going to be a storm tonight." He explained.  
"Ororo's grief." She whispered.  
Scott looked at the girl standing there so lonely looking. She'd started wearing small black shirts with green long sleeved see-through shirts on top. Black short shorts with long black see-through tights. Black silk opera gloves, and boots. Black leather studded bracelets and with a choker collar also studded. Her eyes were so lifeless, and she looked like she wanted to crawl into her shell and die. He probably looked the same, but he'd be strong if it helped Rogue. Ever since Logan left two years ago things had become pretty hectic for the Rogue. She'd absorbed Carol Danvers and now Jean Grey. She looked rather confused and depressed, and Scott was planning on helping.  
"Come on. We can talk about it inside." Scott suggested softly.  
"Same old Scott. Always trying to be the gentleman and help out, even if the person he's helping has hurt him. Don't waste your time, Scott." She replied angrily.  
"I'm trying to help you Kate." He stated quickly.  
She blinked…Kate…  
("You're an angel…Kate." He'd said.  
"I…I…" She tried to continue reading, but failed miserably.)  
Scott had been teaching, reading with her…she'd just realized that he meant every word of it. She didn't understand how he went from being a complete dick to Mr. Summers and now he seemed to just be Scott. It was an unsettling change. Thankfully the class was over. That's when he questioned her on whether she felt all right.  
"Don't call me Kate." Rogue quickly said before, "Sorry…habit, and you can call me anything you like."  
"Rogue." Scott warned as they walked inside. He gave her a pleading look, which is hard due to the glasses he wears. "Please, let's leave that behind."  
"Alright." She replied sadly. 


End file.
